Banning of JackDjiko567
'' The banning of JackDjiko567 ''happened on June 6th, 2018. For nearly a full week, he was making a riot in The Friends Ship, which made the founder of The Friends Ship, iiSpaceAviator, ran out of option of how to deal with him. This is due to not only ruining the peaceful atmosphere in The Friends Ship, but he was also ruining the Ramadhan rules that were enforced at the time. This page will explain how the riot started and what happened. History Around late May 2018, JackDjiko567 behavior started to become quite bad. He started off by mass-tagging and spamming the server, stating that he was alone. At first, no one seemed to care about the situation as that's what he had done quite often recently, though he didn't actually spam the messages previously. Later on, his behavior has become so bad that eventually Jack was muted several times for quite a while. His behavior was so bad not only in The Friends Ship but also in BladeStar Air, the airline he was working for. During a flight, he repeatedly doing trolls and sometimes blame his own brother, Whale_7441 for the actions. This created a very unprofessional situation during the flight. Not only that he once PM'ed a passenger and said something bad about them. This led to his ban from BladeStar Air just a few days later. He continues on to spam-riot The Friends Ship for quite a while, and that's when iiSpaceAviator lost his temper during fasting. He repeatedly warned and muted Jack and every time he was unmuted he returns to spam the server. He also says bad words such as "BI ITCHES" and bypassed filter. everyone was annoyed by his behavior. On June 6th, 2018, iiSpaceAviator had enough. After several times warning and muting Jack, he made his last ever warning to him, which was ignored. iiSpaceAviator was no longer hesitant to ban JackDjiko567 from The Friends Ship not long after. He also previously unfriended him on Roblox. Eventually, Jack was banned from the server on that day. iiSpaceAviator stated that he will be banned until the end of Ramadhan and will punish anyone who unbanned him from the server. Meanwhile, Jack is still trying to get back to the server, sometimes communicating through his brother's account. Despite what iiSpaceAviator stated earlier, He didn't unban Jack from the server at the end of Ramadhan. (which was on June 14th, 2018) instead, he was unbanned a month after the end of Ramadhan in July 2018 and was put on a tight watchlist for a week. Trivia # This was the first ever riot to happen in The Friends Ship. # So far, this is the only riot that also influenced by external sources. # This was the least brutal riot in the server, unlike the next two raids that really affects how The Friends Ship is now. This page is not updated yet, help TFS Wiki by expanding it! 'You must follow the editing rules in order to edit this page. Click here to learn more. '